


Those are beautiful... So are you.

by agendertoaster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Lord Sharpe is fucking creepy, ep 97, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendertoaster/pseuds/agendertoaster
Summary: Basically all I wanted in the party scene with Lord Sharpe was for Beau to step in and tell him to stop harassing her girlfriend, nearly six months later, here we are...
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	1. Sharp thinking

The man talking to Yasha was quite possibly the slimiest creature Beau had ever seen. Judging from the frantic swearing and hiding from Jester, this was Lord Sharpe. If she hadn’t wanted to punch him before she certainly did now. He wasn’t taking any notice of the rest of the group, all throwing daggers from their eyes, and seemed intent on making Yasha as uncomfortable as possible. Beau could see her hands bunching in her sleeves after he’d given her a disgusting kiss on one of them and as tall and imposing as she usually was, Yasha seemed to be trying to shrink into her own skin. When she turned from his leering gaze, clearly searching for the hidden Jester, Beau could see the discomfort in her eyes and couldn’t stand it any longer.

She quickly stepped forward and took Yasha’s arm, “Babe, I just saw that friend you were telling me about over there, shall we go say hi?” She leant into the taller woman, looking up to her with what she hoped was an expression of adoration.

Yasha did not catch on right away.

“What? Beau-“

Turning back to Sharpe, who now had a dangerous look in his eye, Beau asked sweetly, “Would you mind if I pulled her away? My girlfriend has been wanting me to meet her friend for so long now!”

Not giving him a chance to respond, and hearing a soft gasp of realisation from beside her, Beau stepped past Sharpe and pulled a compliant Yasha with her. They quickly crossed the dance floor. Once halfway across, Beau risked a glance back and saw him distracted by a confrontational Jester.

“I’m never wearing this dress again.”

Beau’s head snapped back to Yasha. “What? No way.”

“I’ve never had that happen before and it wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t looking like this…”

“Yasha.” Beau pulled her to a stop and ducked slightly to catch her eye. “That was _not_ your fault. He’s a grade A _dickbag_ and you don’t need to care about him or what anyone else thinks!” Realising her anger was raising her voice, she stopped and took a breath. She released the arm she was holding but took both of Yasha’s hands in her own before continuing. “Yash… you look beautiful. I could see how happy you were when Jester gave you that dress and I won’t let an old slimy _man_ ruin this for you.” Beau’s audible and visible distaste pulled a small smile from Yasha’s lips. “How did stepping out of your room in this outfit make you feel earlier?”

Yasha fidgeted a little but Beau’s grip prevented her fingers twisting together. “I guess… I felt _strong_ … and- um, like, _pretty_ … I also thought maybe people would look at me… not _more_ but- _different_ and not be… scared.”

“That’s good right?”

“I- I thought so. But then… I’d rather he have been scared of me than...” Yasha shrunk back into herself again.

“Ok-ok. Look, you know we’ve got your back right? You don’t need to be big and scary all the time and I- we love you even more when you’re not, y’know? Turns out you’re pretty funny!” Yasha’s gaze flashed up to see a soft smile and eyes crinkled with humour. “-and ‘course you’ve got your flowers and I see how much you care about all of us, really you’re a big softie. So you’re allowed to feel pretty and beautiful and you shouldn’t give a flying _fuck_ what anyone else says.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments until Yasha took a deep breath and let her lips curl into a smile. “Thanks Beau” she said softly.

“Anytime. And, now that we’ve established that it doesn’t matter what anyone says to you, I gotta tell ya… you’re _stunning_ tonight! For real! Like-” she trailed off, stepping back to take her in once more, mouth moving to form words but no sound emerging.

Yasha let out a gentle laugh, “I mean… Have you seen you??”

“I have been looking in every mirror I can find, yes”, Beau’s eyes were now back on Yasha’s with her usual smirk across her face.

“Well good! ‘cause… that suit is amazing… and it fits you so well and the grey is perfect for your skin but the- the blue matches your eyes and the boots, wow, your legs just look so good-“

A second passed after Yasha’s abrupt stop and both women’s cheeks darkened as they stared at each other. Yasha swallowed and Beau’s eyes quickly tracked the movement. Had they always been stood this close together?

Beau broke the silence, her voice a little husky. “Jeez, Yash, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so-“

She cut herself off, feeling a hand brush through the soft hairs of her undercut and coming to rest behind her right ear. The purple and green eyes above her slid sideways and were now locked onto the thumb she could feel stroking the same spot again and again. She took the moment to take in the serenity on Yasha’s face, all anxiety seemingly forgotten and replaced with complete contentment. She could see the reflection of the coloured party lights dancing in her eyes and felt soft breaths on her face from the slightly parted lips level with her forehead.

“Yasha?” she asked, barely louder than a whisper.

The spell broken, numerous emotions flashed across Yasha’s face, shock, embarrassment, fear, panic, she drew her hand back as if she’d been scalded and stepped back, leaving Beau suddenly chilled by the lack of body heat. Caught off guard, Beau’s fingers closed over thin air as she tried to catch Yasha’s wrist and she was left, arm out, holding nothing, as Yasha bolted for the nearest exit.

Her mind racing but feeling like it was running through deep mud, all Beau could do was stare at the quickly retreating form. She ignored all sights and sounds around her until a blue face stepped into the corner of her eye and seemed to be shouting at her.

“-eau! Beau! Go after her!”

Suddenly becoming aware of Jester her eyes shot to her before flicking back to the door now swinging closed and back once again to Jester.

Her voice was dry, “You sure?”

“That’s what all the books say!”

Her brow furrowed, recalling her opinion on the accuracy of Jester’s books and therefore the value of any advice based on them.

Jester continued, “But also- I know Yasha, and so do you. So go!” She gave her a push and suddenly Beau was sprinting across the floor and bursting through the door into the night air.

 _Stupid human eyes,_ she cursed as the darkness ahead of her revealed no one. Debating whether to push on or turn back to Jester, something on the ground caught her eye and closer inspection found it to be Yasha’s shoes, clearly discarded at speed. She collected them, taking a breath. _Where would she go?_ Very aware that suddenly disappearing was very much Yasha’s area of expertise, Beau began to fret but the logical part of her brain stepped in to point out that not even Yasha could run off without shoes or her sword and she knew where they were at least. Decision made, she quickly settled into running the mile or so back to the Lavish Chateau.


	2. Catch her quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester's POV and some fun interactions with the rest of the Nein.

Feeling pretty proud of another successful prank, Jester turned back to her friends grinning. Noting the two absent members she scanned the room and her eyes widened upon seeing the intimacy of their position. Yasha looked more relaxed than she had maybe ever seen her, incredibly gentle motions coming from the aasimar’s large hands. Beau was looking up at her like there was nothing in the universe she would rather be seeing.

Jester’s heart leapt, they looked so perfect, her hands ached to paint the moment before it ended but suddenly Yasha was running and Beau wasn’t chasing. Her jaw was slack and her eyes were wide and dejected, just watching her getting further and further away.

Narrowly avoiding a number of couples who had stupidly decided _now_ was a good time to cross the floor, Jester hurried to Beau’s side and shook her out of her trance.

“Go after her!”

“You sure?” Beau seemed so lost and unsure that she wanted to bundle her up in a hug but time was of the essence.

“That’s what all the books say!” Her poor attempt at a joke only caused Beau to frown and hesitate further. Deciding on a different approach, she tried again, “But also- I know Yasha, and so do you. So go!”

A strong push got the monk moving and, with some momentum, she didn’t stop. After waiting a moment to make sure Beau wasn’t going to come back, she returned to the others and filled them in.

“It was so romantic you guys! They were like gazing into each other’s eyes and everything! I had to help!”

“Well, let us hope they find each other _ja_? In the meantime, we did have a job to do…”

* * *

Having paralysed, handcuffed, and blackmailed ‘Lord Thayne’ into leaving the party with them, Jester turned to Veth at her side. “Should I let Beau and Yasha know where we’re going? What if they come back and we’re gone!”

“Oh yeah, could you send them a message?”

“Ok! …oh wait, what if they’re having like a really deep conversation you know? I wouldn’t want to interrupt!”

“Really? You have literally never cared about interrupting people before… ok, what if you scry on them to see what they’re doing so you know whether to send a message!”

“Oo, that could work! Maybe when we’re on the boat?”

Fjord quickly interjected, “Do you really think it’s a good idea to scry on them? Beau and Yasha? Alone? After an emotionally charged romantic moment? Knowing _Beau_?”

“Oh” Veth’s eyes went wide.

“Ah. I guess you’re right Fjord. I do _not_ want to see that!”

“Hm. So maybe just leave them to it?”

“Ok, ok. But if anything important happens I’ll send them a message!”

“Good plan. Now let’s catch back up!”


	3. Can you see me?

Hair awry, jacket unbuttoned, ascot shoved into a pocket and top three buttons of her shirt undone, Beau burst through the door into Yasha’s room. It was empty. She could see boots and her swords resting at the end of the bed. But no Yasha.

“Fuuuuuck!”

Breathing heavily, she ducked into her own room before heading back out into the night.

With the assistance of her goggles, she eventually spotted a tall dark figure on the shoreline. Yasha was stood, toes sinking into the wet sand occasionally submerged by near invisible waves, staring out to the horizon. Beau left both of their shoes on a nearby rock and rolled up her pants to join her. Making no other indication that she had heard her approach, Yasha spoke, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Beau’s face turned to look at her.

“Running, making you come find me, getting our outfits sandy, not asking before I…” her gaze dropped and she now saw the bunched pant legs in the corner of her eye and followed the colour up to take in the messy top half and the glinting surface of Beau’s goggles. A quiet chuckle floated across the beach. “I’m not sure they go with the suit.”

“Maybe not. Couldn’t leave you out here alone though.”

Nodding, Yasha found the horizon once more. The waves continued to splash along the shore.

“I thought you-“

“I just want-“

Speaking over each other, they both stopped.

“You go.” Yasha insisted.

Beau’s eyes were hard to read through the tinted glass but she spoke. “I thought you might have done a runner again.”

“I thought about it. But… maybe it’s selfish but I couldn’t lose you all again.” She admitted with a sigh. “Even if this” she gestured between them “is awkward now.”

There was a pause as Beau tilted her head, seemingly reading her. “I don’t think we’re awkward. I just think we need to talk.”

Yasha had apprehension in her eyes as she faced her. She waited but it was clear that Beau was leaving her to direct the conversation.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and thought for a second. “I’m sorry. For earlier. I just- um, I wanted to… see how it felt.” Hanging her head to avoid looking at Beau, she kept going, ”I- I’ve wondered before but… we were looking at each other and you were standing right there and I know you just cut it so… but it was weird and- and I’m sorry.”

There was no immediate response and she closed her eyes as a restraint from looking for answers in Beau’s body language. As such, the hand slipping into her palm was a surprise. More so when it tugged her hand up to find the back of Beau’s head once again. Yasha opened her eyes and raised her head, speechless as her fingers brushed through the fine hairs.

“Soft huh?” Beau was smiling, a rare sight among her usual cocky grin or almost-aggressive frown. The knowledge that she was being truly open quashed some anxiety in Yasha’s stomach and she relaxed slightly.

“Yeah”

“Just ask. Anytime.”

Beau’s eyes fluttered closed as she leant her head slightly into Yasha’s palm. She smoothed a few hairs that the goggles strap had disturbed, only now noticing them hanging from the human’s neck.

“You took them off”

Her lips curled upwards. “I trust you to let me know if we’re in trouble”

Being honest with herself, Yasha wasn’t sure she would notice if the beach was being swarmed by Uk’otoa itself, she was so entranced with studying the face before her. Beau so rarely looked so relaxed and quiet, usually so full of sharp edges and always moving, this felt like something special.

In the dim light of Catha, Yasha’s eyes traced the relaxed brow, delicate eyelashes with precise liner, dark cheekbones accentuated by a dusting of highlighter, and soft lips currently set in an easy smile.

“Beau? Can I ask something else?”

Neck straightening but not pulling away or opening her eyes, Beau responded, “ ’course”

She swallowed and took a breath. _Now or never._

“Can I kiss you?”

Beau’s smile broadened, “Please.”


	4. The mysteries of love

Jester had raced back to the palace, arriving in a fluster, to find her mother’s performance just coming to an end. She released a heavy breath as their eyes met, the worry in her mind replaced by pride, and gathered herself to present her arm as Marion descended the steps.

“That was beautiful Mama. I’m sorry we had to go, there was…” Jester was momentarily speechless as she wondered how to succinctly explain that they had subtly kidnapped a friend of theirs that it turned out had orchestrated a war but was disguised as a Lord of Nicodranas while the performance had been happening.

“Do not worry my dear, I’m sure it was important but I am certainly glad you came back.” Marion’s outward smile appeared relaxed and social but Jester could read the anxiety and tiredness in her eyes. “Could we perhaps take a walk back to the Chateau?”

“Of course!”

Making their exit slowly, accepting compliments and well wishes from other party goers, they escaped into the night air and began the stroll down the beach front path. Marion’s grip on Jester’s arm did not lessen with distance from the party but her daughter’s infectious energy and joy helped her breathe a little easier. Listening to her accounts of the people she had met at the party, she found herself laughing at the tale of another successful prank on Lord Sharpe.

“…he was being such a dick you know? Like, all creepy to Yasha, urgh! He _totally_ deserved it!”

“I don’t doubt it my dear.” She chuckled softly. “Yasha’s the tall woman, yes?” Jester nodded so she continued, “I did happen to notice that your friends seemed quite enamoured with each other, and here I thought _you_ were the romantic of the group!”

Jester skipped, overtaken by excitement, “weren’t they pretty together Mama? I hope Beau found her…” her tail curled behind her in a moment of worry before she shook her head, “I’m sure they’re making out _loads_ right now! You know, I think they’ve liked each other for a long time…”

She trailed off, seemingly distracted, leaving silence between them until she spoke at a much lower volume, “Mama? I don’t think all those books I read were right about love. It’s not really so easy to know is it? It doesn’t just happen the first time you meet and then its happily ever after?”

Marion was quiet for a moment, then said “I think not my little sapphire, it seems the world works a little differently than those books will have you believe. That’s not necessarily a bad thing though. People change as life goes on, I think love is choosing to stick by someone and support each other through whatever happens next. If you fell in love in an instant, you couldn’t know them well enough to make that choice.”

Jester nodded slowly. “You’re very wise Mama.”

“Ah thank you my dear.”

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, heads in their own thoughts, until Jester’s eyes caught familiar shoes sat on a rock, shoes she had bought the very same day. Now that they were looking they could pick out two figures sat on a dune a few hundred feet away, silhouetted by the moonlight reflected from the sea, shoulder to shoulder, occasionally leaning in for a kiss before returning to watch the sky.

“Looks like they found each other.” Marion said with a smile.

Jester squealed with joy, clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes.

“Now now Jester, leave them be, and maybe don’t rush to spread gossip, let them be the ones to share, hmm?”

She reluctantly agreed and they turned onto the final stretch to the Lavish Chateau.

As it turns out, Jester needn’t have worried about having to keep such an amazing secret. At breakfast the next day, while Yasha’s appearance had been understated and no one had yet broached the topic of the party, Beau swaggered in last and promptly sat herself in Yasha’s lap, planting a kiss on her lips before stealing all the bacon from her plate.

“Well I guess that answers that question.” Fjord remarked.


End file.
